I'll stand up for you
by Konoichi2.0
Summary: Hinata doesn't stand up for anyone, not even her self.  So what does she do when the girl she's supposed to be escorting starts bad mouthing Naruto.  Oneshot.


A\N: I really like naruhina so I thought I'd try my hand at a oneshot.

"Let's go Hina-er..what's your name again?" a tall brunette asked, voice heavy with impatience.

"It's Hinata," the raven haired girl said barely above a whisper.

"What? Oh never mind. Let's just go all ready." The brunette started to head for the doorway. Hinata hung her head and followed her out. This was going to be a real suckish mission for sure.

They came out of the Hyuga mansion. The girl, Toki was her name, had agreed to meet her at her home so Hinata could show her around the village. Toki had recently moved here from the capital. She was the daughter of a nobleman and her father had requested a ninja to show her around her new home. Poor Hinata was the one stuck with the...er..witch.

Tsunade had suggested that Hinata should take the mission. Tsunade explained that the girl was rude, conceded, whiney, shallow, and spoiled. She could have turned it down, there were plenty of other ninja available. But Hinata, being the go with flow type of person that she was, decided to take it.

_It'll be okay, _she thought to herself. _I'm used to putting up with people. And that's why Tsunade asked me. _

She put up with her father and Neji after all. One rich brat wasn't about to phase her.

Well they walked for ten minutes and the girl had done nothing but either complain or talk about how much better the capital was then Konoha.

Hinata couldn't bear to hear her precious home being verbalized like that. But she swallowed up her opinions, and buried them deep down in her heart. Just like she had done many times before.

"Hey Hino, where can we get something to eat? I'm getting tired, and we've been walking for so long," she whined.

_Come on a ninja mission then you'll know what it feels like to be tired. _

"There's a-a dumpling shop just a-around the corner."

"Oh fine, I guess it's better than nothing." They turned the corner and came to the dumpling shop. Toki pushed Hinata aside so she could walk in first. She surveyed the restaurant, a look of disdain came to her face. "What a dump," she concluded. Hinata bit her lip so she wouldn't be forced to shout shut up. You ever meet someone that you really, really want to smack upside the head.

"Please sit down," Hinata said politely. Toki slumped down in one of the booths.

"The food probably won't be very good." Hinata sighed. _I'm getting paid. I'm getting paid. I'm getting paid. I'm getting p-_

"Hi Hinata!" Someone's shouts had drawn Hinata from her thoughts of motivation. A young blonde kyubii host entered the dumpling shop. Hinata began to turn pink.

"N-Naruto," she stuttered.

"Do you know where Kiba is?" Hinata shook her head.

"He-he might be at a training ground with Akamaru."

"Okay. Thanks Hinata."

"Y-you're welcome Naruto." Naruto started to walk out. Toki looked at him suspiciously. As Naruto was leaving, she bent over and started to whisper.

"Isn't that kid the nine-tails?" she asked.

"Yes."

Naruto was just about out the door when he heard a rude voice coming from behind him.

"I don't think they should allow demons to just run around ninja villages," Toki said just loud enough so Naruto could hear. "Who wants them around anyway." Naruto's face fell. He'd heard this before.

"T-Toki, please," Hinata whispered, trying to get her to be quiet.

"They're a danger to everyone. The ninja should just get rid of them." Naruto clenched his fists. Hinata continued to try to silence her with whispering pleads, but that didn't shut her up.

She went on and on, and poor Naruto was forced to listen to every word. Hinata wanted so badly to defend him.

_When you go on a mission, try not to get in everyone's way. _The words of her father had guided her every mission. Do what your told and don't screw anything up. This was a mission after all.

_People can't change. _Neji was right. She couldn't change. She couldn't stand up for anyone, not even Naruto.

_I can't defend him, _she thought angrily to herself,_ I can't even defend my self. _

_Come on Hinata, _a loud memory came back to her, _are you gonna let this guy talk to you like that?!_

Naruto told her to stand up for herself. Without him, she would have never fought back against Neji. He taught her to defend the ones you care about. And Naruto stood up for her even when she didn't believe in herself.

_You stood up for me Naruto, the least I can do is return the favor._

Naruto had one foot out the door, he couldn't take it anymore.

"No." Naruto stopped. Was that Hinata's voice ringing loud and clear. "You're wrong about him Toki." Toki frowned.

"What did you say to me?!"

"I said," her voice rising, "You're wrong about Naruto." It was hard to tell who was more shocked, Toki, Naruto, or Hinata. Toki's eyes were on fire. It looked like she was about to explode.

"How dare you talk to me that way! I'm the daughter of a noblemen and I-"

"I'm the heir to the most powerful clan in the Leaf village, so you can listen to me!" Toki looked like she wanted to slap her. "Naruto is not some disease that the village has. He's a great ninja who's strong and brave." Hinata didn't know she could talk like that. She never felt so empowered. "He stood up for me when I didn't. He taught me how to defend myself and I won't let anyone talk about him like that." Toki was trying to come up with a retort.

"Well...you...you..."

"And another thing," Hinata said folding her arms, "You're annoying." The color in Toki' cheeks began to drain. She looked like she wanted to scream. No one had talked to her like that before.

Toki jumped up from the table, rushed to the exit, pushed Naruto out of the way, and ran out the door.

"My father will hear about this!" she shouted back to Hinata. But Hinata didn't care. She was feeling pretty good at the moment.

Since the mission was over, she figured she should head back home.

But when she headed for the door, she didn't expect to see Naruto standing there.

"N-Naruto." He was looking at her strangely. It was making Hinata blush. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it. That was amazing Hinata." Hinata started to twiddle her thumbs.

"You stood up for me after all, I thought it would be g-" but she was cut off by Naruto's warm embrace. Now she was really starting to turn red.

"Thank you Hinata, you're a true friend." Hinata thought she was about to faint. _ Naruto... _

Naruto released her from the hug. Hinata started to wobble from embarrassment. If she didn't lean against the wall, she would've fallen over. "Well I better go," Naruto said. "See you later Hinata. Thanks again." And he left.

_Naruto...thank you._

A\N: Aww, Naruto does notice Hinata. Anyway I liked the idea for the story, it may have been done before but I don't know. Reviews are always nice but really nice if you say you liked the story.


End file.
